A Sorrowful Blood Rose
by yuki san1
Summary: A quest to a Nothern vilage, Inuyasha and co. Have to find the Shikon Jewel shards Kagome shatterd. But they say, 'In the heart of the deepest forest in town, a monster lives. And has an opsesstion with blood'... What will happen?


(AN: Hello! This is Yuki-San! I'm creating a new story for all you loyal readers! So please don't flame me! And this time I'm adding a new character!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I know I don't own Inuyasha and his friends, but I wish I do! Oh, the fun I'd have!  
  
Inuyasha: 0.0 *runs for dear life* Ahhh.  
  
Yuki: Wah! Wait, please come back! T.T Why does everyone do that?! Anywayz, on with the chappie! ^_^=!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were yet on another shard hunt just north of Keade's village.  
  
"Wah! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippou wailed, as he latched onto Kagome's right shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome warned threateningly.  
  
"What'd I do?! It was that brat's fault!"  
  
"Sit! How could you blame poor little Shippou?" Kagome said as she stoked Shippou's orange ruffled hair, straightening it so it was flat. Kagome smiled when she heard a satisfying *thud*. Kagome scooped the small kitsune cub into her arms. And started to twist his small fluffy tail around her fingers.  
  
Shippou wiggled when she touched a sensitive part on his tail. With a yelp, Kagome let go of him. And Shippou fell face down, and his little tail sticking straight up because of tickling sensation still running through his tail. "Sorry Shippou." Kagome muttered as the kitsune cub picked himself up off the dirt ground. Kagome gasped as she looked around. They were almost to the Northern Village called "Nintouso" (nin-2-so). They say that in the heart of the village, lies a creature with great power, and a lust of destruction.  
  
"It is beautiful!" Kagome said in awe, admiring the village's beauty.  
  
"Feh, it looks so disgusting I could puke." Inuyasha remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Sango, don't you agree?" Kagome asked, choosing to ignore Inuyasha's 'little' comment. Kagome smiled when her best friend's head shook up and down. She then turned her gaze to Miroku, he too, was admiring it's beauty.  
  
"Kagome, do you sense any shards?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly, obviously too eager to try out his new and perfected 'kaza no kizu'. (Or wound of wind, I think.) Inuyasha smirked as he followed Kagome's extended fingers, which was leading to the forest to the left.  
  
Kagome sighed as Inuyasha ran off in the direction she had pointed to, and started after him. Kagome looked back to see Miroku, Shippou, and Sango, riding on Kirara's backside. They ran for about 5 minuets until Kagome felt the Shikon shards near by. Now everyone was beside her except Inuyasha, who was standing ahead of Kagome.  
  
Their eyes rested upon a strange woman. She had short brown hair. And was wearing some sort of clothe that was badly worn out, and falling apart. They couldn't tell much about her because she was sleeping under an oak tree, with the shade casting a shadow over her features.  
  
Inuyasha crouched down low to get a better look at the strange looking girl. And then the girl took a sharp in take of breath and opened her eyes, to reveal light chocolate colored eyes. And also making Inuyasha jump backwards. Alarmed, Inuyasha took out the newly formed Tetsiaga.  
  
The girl just calmly stood up, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Then a blood red glow started to emit from her. And then her hair changed its color to a light blue, with pink streaks. The next thing to change was her eyes. They changed into the color of blood.  
  
And her clothing changed also, from ragity clothes to a red shirt with a black outlining, and a pair of black pants with red outlining, replaced the torn shorts she was wearing a moment ago. Her nails grew into dead white claws, and fangs now sprouted out of her mouth. And last her ears were beginning to point.  
  
"Hello." The woman said in an alluring tone, as sparkled dust that was swirling around her stopped and fell to the ground. And were it landed black roses sprouted from the earth. And the woman bent over and picked one up, and a thorn pricked her index finger as she did so.  
  
The woman stared at the trickle of blood that ran down her finger longingly. (AN: Ah! That would freak the CRAP outta me!) The woman put her index finger over the rose, and let her blood drip onto the petals. And instantly the dead rose turned into an incredible red.  
  
With morning dew water drop lets rolling towards the center of the rose as she gave it to the nearest person. Which now happened to be the blushing Miroku.  
  
"Were the fuck are you hiding the Shikon shard?!" Inuyasha asked tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"The what?" The woman asked as pretended she couldn't hear very well, and put her hand up to her ear, so she could hear better.  
  
"Her left wrist." Kagome informed Inuyasha, wanting to get this over quickly.  
  
Inuyasha gladly swung at the girl, and expecting to have cut the girl in half, but she was right beside Kagome, who was edging closer to Sango and Kirara. "Huh?"  
  
"May I ask what I have? And what about the jewel of four souls, isn't it with kikyo, in the fiery depths of Hell?"  
  
Kagome winced when the lady mention kikyo, and glanced at Inuyasha, who had a blank face, but Kagome knew Inuyasha hurt badly deep inside. " Long story. It was brought back to this world and was shattered, and now it must be collected to restore the balance of evil in this world." Kagome said, sticking up index finger upwards, as if telling a child something important.  
  
"And you have a shard of the Shikon jewel in your left wrist." Kagome finished.  
  
"Since no one is going to introduce themselves, I might as well-" the lady said and then disappeared and then re-appeared right behind Inuyasha, who had swung his sword at her. "You are a very rude boy." The lady said from behind the flaring hanyou.  
  
"As I was saying, my name is Silla. I am half vampire and half human." Silla informed the gang, "And don't take me too lightly. Oh, let me put it this way, a lot of people disappeared that way," Silla put an emphasis on 'disappeared' and flashed everyone a fanged grin. Also putting her point across.  
  
"Heh, so you are a half breed too?" Inuyasha sneered. And then went silent as Silla teleported right next to Inuyasha and had two fingers pressed firmly against a vein that ran across his neck. Following the vein up and down.  
  
"Need I prove my point, dog boy?" After Sill said that, she removed her fingers from his neck, and teleported to were her original spot, next to Kagome. And to everyone's surprise, tore open her left wrist with her claws. And with a sickening splat, the shard came out.  
  
"I was wondering why there was a pink glow coming from my wrist. And now I know why." As Silla liked off the blood, and handed it to Kagome, who dumbly took it from Silla with out resistance. "Um. Do you guys know the way out of this forest?" Silla questioned, and when she didn't get a reply, and replied, "I thought so. Follow me."  
  
When they came to a clearing, Inuyasha's ears perked up. Silla, noticing something was not right, suddenly stopped. And then knocked down Kagome. Inuyasha had already pulled out his fang sword, and slashed at Silla, which stirred up dust from the ground, and when the dust cloud stopped, Inuyasha seen Silla's back, it had two large gashes in it. One, from his attack, and another one, from something he didn't know where it came from.  
  
Inuyasha then looked up to see a man demon, which had brown spiky hair, and royal blue eyes. The man was wearing some strange fighting garb. It was a dark blue shirt with one bone spike sticking out of an armored shoulder pad. And had black pants that were practically showing every inch of his lower body.  
  
"Yuejo." Silla said, remembering him from her chaotic past. (AN: you-jo, the 'j' and the 'o' is slurred, creating 's-ho' sound. I know. I hurt my head sometimes too! ^_^=!)  
  
"I see you still have a weak spot for humans." Yuejo said as he examined the half demon and his company. "Too bad, they'll have to die along with you!" He shouted as he pulled out a sword from his back. And charged at Silla.  
  
Silla blocked with her hidden twin daggers, making an 'x' with her daggers. Yuejo smirked and jumped back. Silla re-slashed her wrist and dipped her daggers in her blood. Yuejo's eyes widened as he recognized that attack. And prepared to face his death. Silla jumped high in the air and screamed, "SOUL RAVEN BLOOD STEALER!"  
  
And Silla did not even give him a chance to say, do, or even THINK of anything, and brought her twin daggers down, and twirled them twice before the daggers made contact with his skin. And then made 100 slashes in every direction. And then his blood plashed everywhere and everyone. And then, Yuejo was dead, with his eyes upon but unseeing.  
  
Kagome stared at Silla, disbelief clearly on her face. 'How can such a nice person, kill someone that ruthless?' Kagome thought and searched for an answer but when she found it, she did not like it. Kagome's eyes widened 'She's a monster!' Kagome took a step back as she followed the daggers go up, and watched as Silla ran the twin blades over her tongue.  
  
After Silla finished cleaning her weapons from the demon blood, turned backwards to face the now fearful and confused gang. "What?" Silla asked as some blood ran down the side of her mouth. Silla teleported to be in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome backed away. "G-Get away from me!" Kagome yelled as she scooted back against a wall. 'Trapped!' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes, fearfully.  
  
Silla stepped back, hurt. And then looked at the other people there. They all looked scared, even Inuyasha. Sango already had her boomerang out and ready. Miroku had his hand on his rosary, ready to use his wind tunnel, if need be. Kirara had already transformed into her bigger form. Shippou was cowering behind Kirara, and Inuyasha had his Tetsiaga out and transformed. 'Monster' was literately on everyone's mind.  
  
"Monster?" Silla questioned. "I'm a monster, you say." Silla's eyes flared with serpressed anger. "You don't even know me!"  
  
"H-How could you do that to him?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"What? Are you trying to say that I'm not allowed to defend myself and you guys?!" Silla snarled, flashing her fangs greatly. "Am I supposed to drop dead when somebody tries to kill me?!"  
  
As soon as Silla had said that, she felt something slide down her eye. Silla recognized the wet moister. It was a tear, a single and lonely tear. But Silla's tear was different from everyone's tears, normal people's were tears of salt water. But Silla's was that of blood.  
  
(AN: So a blood tear is running down Silla's face. Sorry if I confused you! Hey! I already told you I hurt people's heads! )  
  
The whole gang watched as the single blood tear hit the ground, but strangely enough, were it hit, a black rose grew from the ground. Just like the one's with the sparkle dust, but different. It looked like the poor black rose had been through a shredder machine. With bits and pieces missing, and with holes too.  
  
"And you!" Silla yelled as she pointed towards Inuyasha. "How many lives have you taken within the past years?! All just to get what you want!" Silla yelled, angry instead of feeling the sadness she felt only but moments ago.  
  
"I'm sorry for you just saw! But then I'd be sorry for protecting myself, so I'm not sorry! Okay! Bye!" Silla yelled as she levitated off of the ground a bout twenty feet. And with a blood red blinding light, disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sesshoumaru's Castle Thingy Mer Bobber *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silla had transported into the Lord of the Western Land's lands. Right in the main corridor. 


End file.
